


Consequences Be Damned

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, King Arhur, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Will you dance with me?” The blond asked, forcing the words out quickly whilst he had the courage. Merlin’s eyes widened and he looked around them for anyone close enough to hear before muttering a spell, Arthur loved to watch his blue eyes flash gold with his magic. It was beautiful.
“What did you do?” Arthur asked when nothing apparent happened.
“Glamour, no one can see or hear us talking right now. Arthur- why are you asking? You know we can’t."





	

Arthur wasn’t really sure what he was meant to do now that he was standing in front of his throne hosting the first winter solstice ball since his father had passed away. Time had passed and the young king had been working hard to instil his council with the confidence he needed them to have in him if he was to turn Camelot into a fairer and more just kingdom than the one Uther had ruled.

 

The people had taken well to his reforms of the requirements needed to become a knight and he was already working with Merlin and Gaius to draft the first proposals of retracting the ban on magic. Of course there would be laws on its use and what was permitted, no evil curses for example, but it wouldn’t be illegal to practice it or to be born with it. Like Merlin.

 

Arthur searched the crowds for his manservant, looking for the brown jacket and red neckerchief amongst the brightly coloured dresses and hats. The blond swore that Gwaine had something to do with the new fashion of bloody huge, feathered hats. He finally spotted Merlin chatting in a corner with Lancelot and Gwen who were standing hand in hand; Arthur had instated Lancelot as a knight about two days after his return to Camelot a few months ago, he had announced his intentions towards Gwen that day as well and Arthur had given his blessing. 

 

Arthur was definitely over his brief infatuation with her and whilst Gwen stayed a good friend, she was no longer the aim of his affections. No, he had realised, not quite on his own, that he had feelings for someone else and had had them for a long time. 

 

It had all happened rather quickly when Merlin had sat Arthur down and admitted to his magic. Arthur wasn’t too proud of his reaction. He’d shouted and torn at his hair in confusion, the sting of being lied to more like a fatal sword wound compared to the papercuts of any betrayal he’d faced before. At the time he hadn’t understood why he had felt it so keenly, had passed it off due to the amount of time Merlin had been at his side, his friend. But then Merlin had actually listened when Arthur told him to leave his sight. 

 

It had taken a full five minutes of quiet processing after the blue eyed boy had left his chambers that Arthur realised why it hurt him so much to think of Merlin lying to him, then another five to understand why he hadn’t revealed his secret before. Arthur had ran,  _ ran _ for hell's sake, to the physicians chamber to try to find Merlin, Gaius had given him his raised eyebrow before letting him through to Merlin’s tiny bedroom where the gangly limbed warlock had been packing a small bag.

 

_ “What are you doing?” Arthur asked, closing the door behind him and looking into the other man’s watery but defiant eyes. _

 

_ “Leaving, like you want me to. If I cannot stay at your side then I will protect you from elsewhere, Arthur.” Merlin didn’t stop packing, refusing to turn back to look at the blond again. _

 

_ “I don’t want that.” _

 

_ “Then what do you want Arthur?” Merlin threw the bag down on the bed and turned to face Arthur, fire in his eyes but exhaustion in the slump of his shoulders. _

 

_ “You.” Arthur said plainly, there was nothing he wanted more. The rage in the warlock’s eyes fled. _

 

_ “Me.”  _

 

_ “Yes you idiot, that’s what I said.” _

 

They had sat and talked through everything from the beginning, side by side on the tiny bed. Arthur had listened as Merlin explained what he could, he had asked as many questions as he could think of and in return Merlin had answered what he knew. 

 

How he helped Lancelot kill the griffin, the time Merlin had drank the poison for Arthur, how Will had taken the blame for the whirlwind Merlin had conjured. Then, when there was nothing more to say, Arthur had kissed the dark haired man and had been kissed back. Gaius found them the next morning, squished into the warlock’s bed, Arthur holding Merlin from behind with his arms wrapped around the other’s waist. 

 

He hadn’t let them sleep in though, Arthur keenly remembered the elbow he got in the stomach when Merlin woke with a start at the old man's shouts to get up.

 

“Arthur?” Percival appeared next to the king and whispered quietly so as not to startle him.

 

“Is everything alright?” Arthur asked, tearing his gaze away from his lover and searching the room for anything that might be a disturbance.

 

“Yes, everything's fine, sire. Are you?” Percival looked....pitying, Arthur realised as he took in the concern in his knight’s face.

 

“Of course, what made you think I wasn’t?” Arthur asked with a strained laugh. 

 

He knew why, he hadn’t danced or attempted to make conversation with anyone all night; simply moving from one noble to the next with his well practised regal greeting and courteous inquiries into the guest’s businesses or families. 

 

Then there were his lingering looks with Merlin from across the room, Arthur had given him the night off to enjoy the ball and he was starting to regret it as he much preferred it when Merlin was next to him, whispering little comments about the guests that made Arthur laugh.

 

“You haven’t danced yet at your own ball, sire. There are plenty of ladies who are waiting anxiously to see if you will dance with them so that’s not the problem. I’m curious as to what is.”

 

Arthur shot another look over to Merlin who caught his eye and grinned widely back with a little wave. The blond smiled back and nodded in response.

 

“Oh, I see.” Percival commented.

 

“You see what?” Arthur asked, turning to look at his friend.

 

“You don’t want to dance with any of the women, do you?” Arthur raised his eyebrow. “You want to dance with him.”

 

“Is that a problem?” Arthur saw no point in denying it but he kept his face perfectly empty of emotion. It was a good opportunity to see which of his closest knights would support his relationship with Merlin if they were to ever make it public.

 

“Of course not, sire. I understand completely.” 

 

Arthur followed Percival’s drifting gaze to where Gwaine was leaning against a wall with a goblet in his hand, watching the people dancing. 

 

“You and Gwaine?” Arthur asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. Percival nodded. “Merlin owes me a hunting trip then.” 

 

“You had a bet?” Percival spluttered and blushed slightly much to Arthur’s amusement.

 

“What’s so funny?” Came Merlin’s voice from behind Arthur. The blond turned with a smug smile on his face. “No, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to know. Don’t tell me.” 

 

Arthur laughed at the alarmed look on the warlock’s face; Percival hurriedly excused himself and merged into the crowd of dancers.

 

“You owe me a hunting trip.” Arthur stated proudly and watched Merlin’s face fall, before his eyes lit up and he spun to look at Gwaine slinging an arm around Percival.

 

“Really? Good for them!” Merlin commented cheerily before turning back to face Arthur.

 

“Will you dance with me?” The blond asked, forcing the words out quickly whilst he had the courage. Merlin’s eyes widened and he looked around them for anyone close enough to hear before muttering a spell, Arthur loved to watch his blue eyes flash gold with his magic. It was beautiful.

 

“What did you do?” Arthur asked when nothing apparent happened.

 

“Glamour, no one can see or hear us talking right now. Arthur- why are you asking? You know we can’t. The court will disapprove and you’ve only been king for half a year, you need their support. Especially with your plan to remove the ban on magic!” Merlin looked confused and hurt which made Arthur feel bad for asking this of him. 

 

“I’m king, they’ll learn to accept it. We have the knight’s support-” Arthur’s voice was calm and reasonable.

 

“You don’t know that!” Merlin cried.

 

“Gwaine and Percival will support us, Lancelot and Gwen will, Elyan will, Leon will. There will be others who will as well, we just have to make them see that it doesn’t change my ability to rule.”

 

“God, you are such a colossal- What if the people don’t accept it? I won’t let you throw away Camelot’s trust for me.”

 

“Why not? Because you don’t deserve it? You’ve saved my life more times than I know! You deserve something for that. You're the greatest warlock there will ever be according to that blasted dragon of yours, you shouldn’t be stuck as a servant or having to hide. It’s not right!” Arthur shouted, grabbing Merlin’s hand when he looked like he was going to walk away. 

 

“Don’t go, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted but I’m not letting this go though, Merlin. You deserve better. I truly believe that the people would come around to this and we should at least try, if not so we don’t have to hide then so the others don’t.” 

 

Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes for a minute before nodding. His eyes flashed gold without him even uttering another spell and the blond knew the glamour was gone but he didn’t let go of Merlin’s hand.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“No matter how this ends up, I love you. Even if you are a clotpole.” Merlin said, voice nervous but determined to at least try this.

 

“I love you too, dollophead.”

 

“That’s my word.”

  
“I know.” Arthur beamed at Merlin who laughed and let the blond lead him onto the dancefloor. Consequences be damned. They deserved this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
